


Clarke and Lexa Swap Roles

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Series: The 100 Femslash February Challenge [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Role Reversal. Clarke and Lexa swap roles as leader of their people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarke and Lexa Swap Roles

Clarke and Lexa were sitting in Lexa's throne tent early in the morning, before the sunrise and were trying to think of a way to get their people to trust the other's leader. "I think your people would trust me more if l knew what it's like to be a Sky person" Lexa said.

That gave Clarke a great idea. "Why don't we swap roles?" She suggested. When Lexa looked at her confused, she explained, "I could lead the Tree People and you could lead the Sky People starting when the sun rises."

"How are we going to know what to do?" Lexa asked.

"My mom can tell you what to do and help you" Clarke answered.

"Indra can help you" Lexa agreed. She got up from her chair and went to the entrance to the tent. "Tell lndra to come here now" Lexa commanded one of her guards.

Lexa moved back into her tent to wait for Indra to arrive. Clarke stood next to Lexa. It was only a few minutes until lndra entered the tent. "Indra, Clarke and I will be swapping roles." Lexa informed her general. "Which means I need you to help Clarke in her duties as Commander and if I find out about any wrong doings towards Clarke I will punish each and every person responsible" Lexa commanded.

"Yes heda" lndra accepted, bowing her head to Lexa. Indra left the tent again.

"You should leave so you can get to Camp Jaha before sunrise" Clarke suggested.

Lexa turned to Clarke and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Don't let them do something wrong to you" Lexa warned and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Clarke assured her. They shared a soft sweet kiss before Lexa left to go to Camp Jaha on her horse.

The day was spent with both of them learning about the other clan’s ways. Learning what happened on a day to day basis. Indra taught Clarke how to forge her own sword and fight with it. Kane taught Lexa how to properly handle a gun, clean it and shoot with it. By the end of the day they had learned several new things about the other’s clans and had new appreciation for the way that they lived.

When the sun set, both leaders left the camps and met in the fields between them. “What happened?” Clarke asked.

“I learned a lot of new things about your people and your ways. It was very informative” Lexa answered, very formally. Clarke raised an eyebrow at her, her expression screamed really? A smile broke out on Lexa’s face. “It was amazing and a lot of fun actually” Lexa admitted.

“Yeah, it was an incredible experience and I had a great time learning about your people” Clarke agreed, “Indra showed how to make this”. Clarke pulled the sword from the sheath on her back and showed it to Lexa. Lexa took it from Clarke for a closer look.

“Impressive” Lexa complimented. She swung the sword around to test it out and gave it back to Clarke. “Kane showed me how to shoot a gun and I got over my fear of them”.

“I’m proud of you” Clarke told her. They told each other more about their day as they made a fire and sat around it to keep warm, not wanting to leave each other just yet. They sat on the ground, leaning against a rock, Lexa’s arms around Clarke and Clarke’s head on Lexa’s shoulder, both of them looking into the flames.

“I’m glad we did this” Lexa said.

“Yeah?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah. I think the Sky People trust me more and Raven seems to like me now. Abby and I didn’t argue once” Lexa answered.

“Good, I want them to like you and I’m glad you two didn’t fight again” Clarke told her, “I think Indra likes me more than she did and the Tree People seem to trust me more. None of them told I didn’t belong there”. Lexa kissed the top of Clarkes head, prompting Clarke to turn in Lexa’s embrace, wrap her arms around Lexa’s neck and kiss her softly on the lips for several minutes, before they had to part for air. 

“I like being with you like this, just the two of us together. It makes me happy, you make me happy” Lexa told her.

“You make me happy too” Clarke replied, cupping Lexa’s cheek in her hand.

“I’ll do everything in my power to make this peace last” Lexa promised. Clarke leaned in and kissed her again, pushing her down on her back as she did.


End file.
